Honeybee
essence's child eek canon timeline dood Honeybee This nervous and shy child belongs to Essence, please do not use him/edit this page without permission! Thank you in advance <3 Honeybee exists in the present canon-timeline, so do take note of that before deciding to RP with him c: Appearance Honeybee is a pretty average dragon you might encounter in Wasp Hive, in terms of appearance, at least. He's your typical HiveWing, with no striking features, and the prominent weapon he has is a barb on his tail, which allows him to spray a hot, scalding acid. Aside from that, he has no other striking features. Honeybee is more of a tall and lanky dragon, but not leaning towards either side of the spectrum too much - in fact, his body shape is almost perfect. Many have commented that he's good-looking, and, well, it's true. For his coloration, he has amber main scales, dusted with gold, almost giving his entire body an extra gleaming sheen. He has a few black markings, specifically on his face, legs and the edges of his wings. His underscales are much less striking, being a dull, almost washed out beige, with a few hints of peach. His wings are bright yellow, having a transluscent quality to them. The row of spines on his back are all gold, but a slightly duller shade. He has a pair of dark brown horns. What truly makes Honeybee an attractive dragon is undoubtedly his face. Everything about his facial features are flawless, devoid of any scars or blemishes. On top of that, his eyes are an unusual shade of medium sky blue. He's handsome, that's a given - but the nervous gaze present in his eyes seems to suggest that he's unaware of that. If you expected Honeybee to be another imposing, dominating HiveWing in Wasp Hive, then you would be mistaken. He doesn't walk with head high - quite the opposite actually - and often tries to keep his gaze away from other dragons, or just firmly on a book. But, on the rare occasion that you manage to catch his attention by calling his name, he may just respond by waving back with a shy smile. Personality He's... well, let's just say he's not the stereotypical HiveWing. You might expect any HiveWing from Wasp Hive to be menacing, stuck-up and probably rude, but Honeybee is a total exception. He doesn't have the air of superiority his tribe possesses, mainly because he simply doesn't share their views. He views SilkWings as just another dragon tribe instead of slaves, and he doesn't consider himself of a higher social ranking than any other dragon. It's quite the opposite, actually. Putting stereotypes aside, he's an introverted dragon, preferring to stay at home and read by himself rather than hang out with anyone. He's a little awkward, not knowing exactly what to say in every situation, and gets embarrassed easily. He doesn't like being in the center of attention, and would try to prevent that from happening at all costs. (Needless to say, public speaking terrifies him). However, he does enjoy company and is a little scared of being lonely - he just isn't the talkative type. Honeybee is a sweet and caring dragon - something you wouldn't really expect from a HiveWing. He feels sympathy very easily for those who are less fortunate than him, and doesn't like seeing anyone suffer at all. He's a little clumsy, which means that he might make mistakes without knowing in his attempts to help, but he has every good intention while doing so. Emotionally, he's actually very sensitive, but he tries to hide this fact as he doesn't want to be deemed weak, something probably unacceptable in the society he lives in. Whenever he is aware of his mistakes, he often feels guilty, perhaps a bit more than necessary. He has been told that he apologizes too much. He knows his one major flaw - his lack of confidence. Honeybee is aware that he might be capable of much more things - if only his self-doubt didn't hold him back. He doesn't deny that he's afraid of being judged, but, well, he's trying to work on it. History text Abilities text Weaknesses text Relationships text Trivia * text Gallery Please follow the above reference when drawing him! <3 Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (Light Fairy) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:HiveWings Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)